A Flash of forever
by Kayleighpngn
Summary: The missing gaps in Edward and Bella's honeymoon. Smut, Lemony. and my first fanfic. Enjoy!


**_This is my first fanfic, so please be patient with me._**

 ** _let me know your true honest opinions of it. please :)_**

 ** _as much as I wish I came up with the idea of sparkly vampires._**

 ** _as much as I wish I did, I do not own any of the characters or ideas this story is based upon._**

 ** _all copyrights to to Stephenie Meyer._**

 _His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, summer and winter. It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire._

 _"Forever," he agreed, and then pulled us gently into deeper water._

His kiss was all i could concentrate on as we submerged ourselves deeper. That was until i felt his strong fingers reached for the back of my thighs. He lifted me so i could wrap my legs around his waist, as i did, i could feel _him._ Just the mere thought of feeling that part of his body on me caused a groan to escape my lips. Edward took in a sharp breath at the noise and pulled away from my lips, even with his eyes closed i could see the need. His unnecessary need to breath seemed more necessary. I could feel his length between my legs getting stronger, the hold of his hands on my hips digging deeper. He opened his eyes and stared deep into my soul, I needed this, _we_ needed this, "Are you sure Bella? Is this what you really want?" His question brought me back to the present. Was i sure i was ready for this, i mean yes i wanted this more than anything with Edward, but was i ready to take that leap knowing that one single move could end my life in a way that he couldn't save me from. "I trust you Edward, more than anything in my existence" i could see his crooked smile coming back to me, "I want this, you. I _need_ you." This was the last human experience i needed, then i would be ready for my life to end and my existence to begin. I curled my fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth back to me, our kiss was definitely more urgent more. I drifted closer to his body, becoming flush against him, feeling my breasts against him caused another involuntary moan. As before he pulled away and reached behind him and unclaw my hands from his head. He was just smiling at me, the sort of smile that set my heart on fire, while i was confused, did he want to stop? Was this all the trying i was getting? When suddenly he leaned me back to my top half was floating on the water, i was thankful that he followed me down kissing my neck. I felt a shiver run up my spine and shoot out sparks of heat on its way, what is this feeling? His hand were all over my body, my stomach, my rib cage, my back, my shoulders. Everywhere except where i craved them right at this moment. His hand were on either side of my neck pulling my shoulders down so i could still feel his length. Two can play at that game, i crossed my ankle together and pulled him closer to me and this time he was the one to groan. "Bella!" The sound of him saying my name like caused my back to arch, pushing my breasts further into him. He suddenly stood up straight, but making sure i stayed exactly where i was. His eyes made a display of making a trail down my neck, between my boobs, passed my unshapely waist down to belly button. I would of felt self conscious and wanted to cover up, but i have completely lost all my inhibitions with him. I could see the look in his eyes that reminded me of how much he loved me. "I really cant describe how you look right now, Love. Beautiful, glorious, amazing, non of those words come close to this creature that's in front of me Bella. Do you know how much i love you?" He asked as his hands roamed everywhere, skimming just underneath my breast. "Show me." i stated simply "Make love to me Edward" That was all he needed. He pulled me from the water and made his way back to the house, carrying me effortlessly in his arms.

He placed me on my feet at the foot of the bed. He stepped back and just stared at me. "Edward?" My shyness was beginning to creep back "Please, please try." i could the doubt in his eyes, i could see his thought process, i could see how much he didn't want to hurt me "Your not going to hurt me" i said trying to erase his worry. I saw the lightbulb flick in his brain as he looked at me and i swear i heard him growl. He stalked towards me, smashing into me and kissing me roughly, tangling his hands in my hair to get more closeness. It was fast, it wasn't slow and careful like normal, it was passion, it was love. He walked me back until the back of knees hit the edge of the bed. Just as i could feel myself falling, i was suddenly floating. He was lying down, looking like the Adonis he is, with me sprawled across him. Never breaking contact with him i readjusted myself so i was straddling him, and i could _him_ there again. He flicked his hips just enough for the friction to drive me insane as i moved my lips down his jaw to his neck where i flicked his earlobe with my tongue. His grip on my waist tightened, just before his hand moved to cup my bum. His ice cold lips creating a trail of fire along my collarbone, his freezing hands burning through my skin to my soul. Edward moved me so i was sitting up more and i watched as he trailed his hand round my rib cage to my front, brushing past nipples ever so gently "Oh!" I moaned. He continued to play with my breasts, softly grabbing, kneading, and then his cool hands were replaced by his icy tongue. I let out a throaty moan and i looked down and saw him smile against my nipple. He inhaled my scent, "if i thought your pulsing throat smelt mouth-watering. God! Bella your just exquisite" as he moved his actions to my right boob. I gripped his hair and tugged, not because i wanted him to stop, anything but stop. He leaned back on his elbows and i swear i saw him lick his lips, in such a seductive way, i was beginning to forget my own name. "show me how you do this to yourself, Love" he removed my grip on his hair and kissed my fingertips. I sat there as naked as the day i was born, what the hell did he just ask me? He could tell i was confused, I want to know what you like, i want to know how you please yourself so i can give you the same." he stated matter of factly. I felt a blush creep across my skin, the difference being he normally could only see it in my cheeks, but now he could my blush everywhere. "Edward, I.. I.. " composure Bella! Breath, "I've never, um, I've never done that". Im flipped so im on my back but he's still between my legs. "You've never pleasured yourself Bella?" i just shook my head, i couldn't speak, i could see _all_ of him from here. The tip of him glittering like the rest of his body does in sunlight, throbbing, teasing me. His hand moved down from my breast to below my belly button and he cupped my sex, pushing his finger right against the centre - the bundle of nerves that felt like it was going to explode. I arched my back and gripped the pillows tightly. "keep your hands on me Bella, if you feel that you need to scratch, or bite, and grip, do that on me" i looked at him questionably "that way i can feel how hard you grip and i can match yours, rather than.." he trailed off as he put a little more pressure on his finger lingering on me, as he pushed another spark of pleasure pulsated through my body. My hands flew to his back and scratched - if he wasn't a vampire, id be worried about scarring him. "are you 100% sure you want to do this love?" he asked looking lovingly in my eyes. "I'm sure i want this just as much as you do Mr Cullen." knowing that without the worry of hurting me, he wanted this as much as me, if not more. He removed his hand from my centre to align his manhood to my core, before he did that, I'm sure he licked his finger like he did when i first cried in front of him. When he was in position he looked into my eyes, a silent question deep in the liquid gold. "I love you Edward" i leaned my neck up to kiss him. I could feel him pushing at my entrance, slowly sliding inside of me.

I began to pant, this was almost too much to bear, almost. He began to tease me, just sliding a little bit in, then a little bit out. "Bella, I.. This.. Ohh god!" The sound of his voice, the pleasure i could hear ignited the burning again, the most pleasurable weight pushing down inside. He move deeper inside seeming like he was going all the way when he paused "Breathe Bella" he said as he moved his hand to the headboard. I thought it was obvious i was breathing, it was all i could hear, that and our lips kissing. When suddenly he was all the way in, the bed shook and the earth moved, there was a loud crack, and then i could feel it. Underneath the immense pleasure i could the pain, he really had gone all the way in. "Bella?" he said as his hand moved down to my face. I squeezed my eyes shut as the pain grew stronger, i took a couple of sharp short breaths. As soon as i looked up at him and looked in his eyes all the pain vanished. All i could feel was the love we shared for each other, the pleasure came back, he heard my moan and began slowly pulsating his hips. "Edward!" it was like he was pushing a button deep inside, it felt so good! "Love? Your shaking.." "I'm okay, it just feels so good, keep going." and so he did. He sat up on his knees and pulled my hips with him, now i was sprawled across the bed, no room to ashamed of my body, no room for shyness. I could his eyes boring into me like a flame. And then he really started to move, pulling out, thrusting in at an amazingly teasing steady pace. There really was no rush, we had forever. Each time he pushed in he squeezed my breasts and hit that button. The weight was back, and it was getting heavier, "oh got Edward! Don't.. Ever.. Stop.. Doing.. This!" he leaned down on me again and kissed up my neck, grinding against my button, hitting my clit with each thrust. The pressure was building, "Bellaa.. " he dragged my name out, "this is heaven, i now truly believe i have a soul. Nothing could feel this good if it wasn't there" he whispered in my ear.

His hand behind my head pulled my mouth up to his as his other hand went down between us and rubbed my bundle of nerves. That was it, i knew i was going to explode. "EDWARD!" i screamed as my back arched and the fireworks went off, the pressure snapped like an elastic band in slow motion, the bomb exploded, my orgasm took hold. I was gripping and scratching at his shoulder, his back, his arm. I was vaguely aware of his hand moving from between to the side of my head, vaguely aware of smell of blood as his hand passed by my face. I was still convulsing, still pulsing. "Bella!" He growled, his face pressed into my neck. His penis was pulsating and throbbing inside of me, i could feel the extra coolness suddenly created by his orgasm taking old of him, his hands gripping the tops of my arm, probably a little bit harder than intended, but i didn't care, this pleasure was just never ending. I heard the rip of material as Edward collapsed on top of me.

I was floating, quivering and shaking as he rolled us over so i was on top of him, not even straddling him, i couldn't function, i could still feel him pulsating. Edward just lay there getting his pointless breathing back under control stroking my back, bringing me back from blissful awe to blissful reality. When id stopped jerking and just about slowed my breath i looked up at him. The most heavenly look on his face. "I love you so much Edward, that was... I don't even have words" i really didn't. My mind was blank, no one could of ever been as happy as i was right now. "You are the most amazing being on this planet Isabella Marie Cullen. That was.." he looked down at me and must of seen my grin "Yeah that was.. Exquisite".

He pulled me further up his chest and at the same time pull completely out of me. I felt the evidence of us try to follow suit and escape my body when he froze. I tried to roll over so i didn't get him sticky, but he stopped me. As i looked at him to ask why he wont let me move he was as frozen as a statue. "What Edward? What's wrong?" i started to panic, did he realised how much he was missing by having sex with a human and not a vampire? Was he regretting it? I tried to move again "Bella, are you okay? I'm so sorry" i attempted to get up again, and this time he let me. As i got off, i was about to ask him what he was on about when i saw what had made him freeze, evidence of my now non existent virginity. "Edward, don't breathe. Ill go and get a damp cloth, just stay there" i said as i tried to get up. "No! Bella, I'm not bothered about the blood, i told you it doesn't bother me anymore, not since i lived 24 hours thinking you were dead, I'm just more worried I've hurt you. Normally blood coming from the body means pain. Please just tell me i didn't hurt you." he asked pulling himself to his knees, clasping my face in his hands looking for an answer. "Edward, don't be ridiculous. I'm perfect, whether your a vampire or not, there would of been blood anyway. One of the cons of being a female. This happens for every human.". "stay there love" he was gone and back in a flash with a wet cloth. He layed us both down next to each other and intimately wiped between my legs. Once he'd done he cleaned himself up and threw the cloth straight in the washing basket across the room.

"Sleep now my love. Sleep my gorgeous wife. The love of my existence" i snuggled closer to him and rested my head on his chest feeling completely sated, and completely tired. He began to hum my lullaby, i fell into the best nights sleep of my life, right there. Right where i knew i belonged. If this was my forever, if this was only a small percentage of my forever, Id be okay with that.


End file.
